


The Golden Four

by mybabydrivesa67impala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg, golden four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabydrivesa67impala/pseuds/mybabydrivesa67impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Draco didn't want to be his father's favorite, but his mother's???<br/>Join me in the exploration of what would (in my opinion) happen if Draco Malfoy had joined Harry Ron and Hermione in the 'Golden Trio' to make it the 'Golden Four'.</p>
<p>I wanted to stray from the cliché 'Slytherin Harry' and made sure not to read any fanfic like this. If I've encroached   upon anyone else's ideas, I'm so sorry, and its completely accidental.</p>
<p>Hope you love it!!!!<br/>(I'll try to post once a week, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco grimaced slightly as the two meat heads slid into the compartment next to him.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, don't you have someone else's day to bother? Because I am trying hard to keep mine idiot-free."  
His voice was harsh, cold and perturbed, but neither seemed to notice.  
"Do you think the trolley will be coming by soon, Draco?"  
With an exasperated groan Draco jumped up from his seat and slammed the compartment door open.  
"I'll be back. Maybe."  
Gliding down the train, the blond boy looked into windows, praying for an open seat.  
'FINALLY'  
He slid the door open and collapsed into a seat, not bothering to look at the two boys within.  
"Eh-hem!?"  
With a sharp look in his eye, he whipped his head around to look at the offending ginger.  
"What?"  
"Who the heck are you?"  
Draco sighed, regretting being so hasty to choose a compartment.  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And you-" he looked down to the boys clothes; they were obviously two or three sizes too big, and a dingey grey, "must be a Weasley. My Father's told me about your family."  
He nodded to the boy, extending his hand respectfully.  
Mother always loved respect.  
And who cared what Father thought. He was just an abusive ass any way.  
Draco jerked out of his thoughts and forced his hand to shake that of the Weasley.  
"Ron. Ron Weasley."  
"Enchanted" Draco turned to the other boy, but froze when he got a good look at him.  
"So the rumors are true...you're back. Harry Potter."  
The reedy brunette gave Draco an embarrassed smile.  
"So you know me, too, huh? I guess everyone does."  
His voice was quiet, but proud, and Draco recognized the look on his face. The forgotten child, amazed to be noticed.  
He'd seen that look in the mirror many times.  
"Yeah, and everyone else will too, so get used to it. But it'll be okay. Just tell them to bugger off."  
Ron sniggered from Draco's left, and the three boys slipped into easy and comfortable small talk.  
All the while, Draco had trouble keeping him mind alert.  
What would Father think if he made friends of these two.  
A son of a 'blood traitor' and the Boy Who Lived.  
'Maybe I will. They seem...they seem pretty okay.'  
When the trolley came by, Harry and Draco bought her out, roused by the pitiful excuse of a sandwich Ron pulled from his pocket.  
It wasn't until a girl intruded upon them that they noticed how close to Hogwarts they were straying.  
"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad. A boy named Neville's lost one."  
Ron froze, his wand inches from his rat, Scabbers, to shake his head.  
"No, well then. Alright. Hey! Are you doing magic? Let's see it, then!"  
He looked up at her sheepishly, and Draco couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.  
"Umm. Okay. Sunshine, daisies, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"  
One loud -pop- rang out through the cabin, and a large yellow puff of air surrounded a very confused Scabbers.  
The girl looked at Ron scathingly, with a cool sharpness that Draco would have been proud to pull off.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me."  
She cast her eyes about the room, finally settling on Harry, much to Draco's relief.  
"For example." She strut into the room and plopped down across from the confused adolescent.  
"Oculus Reparo."  
In a blink, Harry's previously broken glasses were fixed, not leaving behind a trace of the former cracks or snaps.  
"Bloody brilliant!" Draco couldn't resist asking the girl a thousand questions, and by the time they reached Hogwarts, the four were well acquainted, and laughing like old friends.  
'So much for making Father proud. I'm here to make Mother proud.'  
-S-


	2. The Sorting

Harry couldn't keep still as he watched person after person go up to sit under the sorting hat.  
Hermione had been put into Gryffindor with Ron, but Draco was sorted into Slytherin.  
Soon it would be Harry's turn.  
As if McGonagall could hear his thoughts, she called his name.  
"Harry Potter!"   
A silence covered the entire great hall, and Harry slowly walked up to the stool and sat down.  
'Slytherin or Gryffindor. Slytherin or Gryffindor. Slytherin or Gryffindor. Slytherin or Gryffindor. Please, Slytherin or Gryffindor. '  
Over and over he chanted in his head as the hat talked away.  
"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, not a bad mind, and a thirst to prove yourself. You could do great things, very great. But where oh where to put you."  
'Slytherin or Gryffindor.'  
"Slytherin or Gryffindor, eh? So you don't want Ravenclaw? You're smart enough. You could blossom. Its all right here, in your head. A hard worker, too. Hufflepuff would do you good."  
'Slytherin or Gryffindor.'  
"Well if you're sure, better be...GRYFFINDOR!"  
All in one moment, the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, and McGonagall ripped the hat from his head.   
Harry hurried down to join Ron and Hermione, but not before casting one, sad glance at the Slytherin table.   
Draco gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to his new classmates.  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, Potter. Its good to have you!"  
Two tall, identical boys leaned over the table to talk to Harry, and he smiled at the easily recognized red hair.  
"I'm George-"  
"And I'm Fred!"  
"It's bloody good to-"  
"Meet you. We always-"  
"Wondered what house-"  
"The famous Harry Potter-"  
"Would be-"  
"But now we know."  
Harry's neck hurt slightly from snapping back and forth to look between the two boys.   
"Its good to meet you, too."  
"Looked like the hat was having a bit of trouble-"  
"Picking what house you'd be in, but we're glad it's-"  
"Gryffindor. We need a new bud-"  
"To joke around with. Ron's getting a bit boring."  
"Hey!"  
And so started a long, rambling argument between the three brothers, until a tall, old wizard stood up at the head of the staff table and called out.  
"SILENCE! Now that we're all sorted, I'd like to have a few reminders before our term-start feast. To all new students, please remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. And Mr Filch would like to remind all that the third floor corridor on the left side is strictly forbidden to all those who do not wish to die a slow and painful death. That is all. Let the feast...BEGIN!"  
With a flourish of his hands, all four house tables and the staff seating filled with plates and platters piled with all foods imaginable. Sweets and meats stacked as high as they could, all for the starved students.  
Harry dug in like it was his first meal in weeks.


	3. The Common Room

All first years filed after Percy diligently, listening to his every word, or at least pretending to.  
Three at the back of the group were lost in conversation.  
"Can't wait to see what's it looks like!"  
"Fred and George say its huge, and all covered in red and gold. They say the beds are the best!"  
"I hope so! Wonder how Draco is."   
At the mention of their friend, the excited whispers double in speed, and soon they are shushed by Percy.  
"The password is 'fortuna major.' You'd do well to remember it." With an exasperated huff and an over exaggerated sweep of his robes, the prefect was gone.  
The three were left in the corridor, staring at a painting of a fat lady.  
Hermione looked her straight in the eye and sweetly said, "Fortuna major."  
The painting swept aside, and they hurried into the common room, gasping at the sight.  
A large, roaring fire was at their right, surrounded by what looked like plushy and soft chairs, already occupied by not so plushy and soft looking upper years.   
Huge bay windows opened up to look out over the school grounds, a breathtaking view, to say the least.  
The walls were smothered in red, red paint, red paper, red banners.   
And students already filled the room.   
"Let's go find our bunks before all the good beds are gone."   
Harry and Hermione nodded at Ron's suggestion, and the trio trekked up the stairs leading to the dorms. It was alright until the stairway forked off.   
Before they could choose who should go which way, a boy named Neville poked his head out from a door on the left.  
"Guys on the left, ladies on the right. Oh, and, don't try to go to the girls side. Nasty alarm."   
He winced as he walked down last Harry and the others.  
"Well I guess that settles it."  
Harry started when Hermione stalked off towards the girl dorms.  
"Good night boys. Sleep. You'll need it for classes tomorrow."  
He turned to Ron and grinned when he saw the dreamy look in his friend's eyes.  
"Mental that one, I'm tellin' yah."


	4. A Grumpy Draco

"Harry!" Hands shook him awake, and he jerked up.  
"Wha-"  
Ron gripped his jumper and hauled him up from his cozy blankets.  
"Come ON! Its first day. We promised to meet Hermione early at the great hall."  
Both boys were up and ready in 15 minutes, and rushing out of the common room as soon as Ron's shoes were laced.  
"Finally, I've been waiting for ages." Hermione slid from her seat at the end of Gryffindor table and led Harry and Ron down its length to reside near Dumbledore's usual seat.   
They were so deep in conversing about what classes they'd like to have that none of the three noticed a rather perturbed looking blond stalking toward them.  
That was until he huffed and threw his body into the seat next to Harry.  
"I swear there is no one intelligent in Slytherin this year at all."   
Harry gave him a sympathetic look, and placed a hand on Draco's slim shoulder.  
"Why d'ya say that?" Ron leaned closer, and even Hermione forgot her worries about Herbology to listen to her friend.  
"Well there's Crabbe and Goyle, and those two have the brains of a flabber worm. Then there's this boy named Blaise who only ever wants to talk about the girls. Oh the girls. There’s Millicent, Pansey, Tracey and some chick named Daphne. The only one of them with any real sense is Millicent. And don’t get me started on Pansey. All she ever wanted to do was gossip. It’s our first day. HOW DOES SHE HAVE GOSSIP?” He slid down further in his seat, and Harry couldn’t help but let a laugh out.   
“Is it all really as bad as you say? There has to be one. Are there any other guys in our year?”  
Harry regretted bringing it up the instant Draco’s mouth opened.  
“There is this know it all named Theodore. And other than him, there is only Vincent, Greg, and Blaise. Everyone, and I mean absolutely EVERYONE is absolutely insufferable in my absolutely psychotic house.”  
He looks over at the three gryffindors, seemingly finally seeing them.  
“So how is everyone in your house? Anyone of interest?”  
And thus started Ron and Harry explaining everything about Seamus, Dean, and Neville.  
“And Dean snores like a pissed dragon. It’s bloody amazing how we even managed to get to sleep.”  
“Yeah, but Neville seems pretty alright. He’s really quiet, but super nice.”  
“The only weird thing about Seamus is it seems like everything he touches just…”  
Harry cut in when it seemed Ron couldn’t find the words.  
“Goes up like a firework. It’s crazy.”   
All three boys turned to Hermione, expectant faces bright with curiosity.  
“Oh, well...I didn’t really talk to any of the girls. They all seemed really nice, but they...they were kind of mad that I didn’t want to talk about de-frizzing potions for my hair more than I wanted to talk about what our classes would be like. I just don’t think I fit in too well.” Harry noticed a faint blush on her cheeks, and quickly changed the subject.  
“So, what does the Slytherin common room look like? Ours is all red and bright and has a fireplace and everything.”   
Draco seemed thrilled to have the spotlight back on him, and launched into a tale of windows looking out to murky waters and green banners and stone walls.  
To Harry, it all sounded very cold and unwelcoming, but the way Draco’s eyes lit up made him think otherwise.  
The four friends talked about common rooms and dorms until the Great Hall started to fill with bleary eyed, hungry students.  
“Hey, Draco!”   
At the sound of his name, Draco turned to look at his house table, and Harry’s eyes followed with his.  
A tall, brown haired and very stern looking girl was waving her hand at Draco, beckoning him to the table.   
“That’ll be Millicent. I’ll see you guys later. I heard that Slytherin and Gryffindor class together in first year. If so, save me a seat, will you, Potter?”  
Before Harry could answer, Draco was up out of his seat and walking across the Hall to join the other Slytherins.   
Breakfast went by without anything else interesting in the very least happening.


	5. The Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. I've got quite a few just...backed up. I figured I'd post a few today.

“Why are you over there talking to those Gryffindors?” Pansy’s voice was dripping with scorn at her last word, and Draco shot her a vicious glare.  
“Because they’re polite enough to talk when they do NOT have a mouth full of food. Either way, why is it any of your concern who I’m friends with. They may be Gryffindors, but they’re cool. You should try making friends some time. It’s good to have connections.”   
She looked thoughtful for a moment, and Draco got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. At least until a grin split her face.  
“Maybe I will. The ginger is kind of cute.”   
Draco looked away from her, satisfied that she wasn’t being facetious, and set in to finish his breakfast.  
Mother always said a good breakfast was the best start to a productive day.   
He listened to Blaise and Daphne banter back and forth about whether or not Snape was part troll, and tried his best to ignore Gregory’s persistent begging for his sausage.   
A cool swirl of air breezed on the back of Draco’s neck, and he looked back over his shoulder to see Professor Snape glaring down at the first year students, a thick stack of papers clutched in his hand.   
“These are your schedules. Do not lose them, because I will not be making copies. Distribute them amongst yourselves.”  
Draco eagerly took the stack of papers and rifled through them until he found his own name.   
He passed aside the remaining papers and raked his eyes down his schedule.


	6. Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last one for today. Hope you enjoy. My official day for posting is (hopefully) going to be every Wednesday.

Harry and Draco flipped through their Potions books as they waited for professor Snape to arrive.  
-The Drought Of Living Death-  
Harry read through the ingredients.  
Just as he finished the Professor glided into class.  
"There will be no silly wand waving or incantations in my class. As such I don't expect any of you to appreciate the subtle science that is potions making. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. If you are not as big of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
A small ring of laughter came from the Slytherin side of the class, and even Harry and Draco joined in.  
At this, Snape glared at Harry.  
"Ah, Mr Potter. Our class celebrity. Well fame isn't everything. Tell me, what would you get if you added powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
Harry smiled up at him, thankful of reading his book.  
"A sleeping potion called the Drought Of Living Death."  
The sneer on Professor Snape's face lowered slightly.  
"And where, pray tell, would I find a bezoar?"  
"In the stomach of a goat. It will serve as an antidote to most poisons."  
Now the sneer shifted to an almost... impressed grimace.  
"And tell me, what's the difference of monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
"None. They are the same thing."  
Snape nodded slightly.  
"Good, Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor for reading a book."  
He then set them to making an potion to cure boils, and all was going well with Harry and Draco.  
Suddenly, something caught Harry's eye, and he lunged across Draco to snatch the porcupine quills from Neville before he could throw them into his potion.  
Keeping his voice low as to not embarrass Neville he explained to take the cauldron off the fire before adding, and returned to his own.  
Draco and he finished their potion first, and called Professor Snape over to check it.  
"Very nice, Potter. Malfoy, you as well. Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Perfectly brewed. And Potter, stay after class, please. I'd like to speak to you."  
Harry's mind whirled as he and Draco cleaned up and the rest of class was dismissed. Neville and Seamus were the last to leave, and Snape beckoned Harry to his desk.  
"I saw you keep Mr Longbottom from adding those quills. Good job. I do so hate it when students melt cauldrons."  
Harry preened under the praise from a usually cold teacher, and was surprised when he continued.  
"I...I was friends with your mother. She, too, excelled at potions. You have her eyes..."  
Harry froze when he heard those words.  
'My mother's eyes?'  
All in a moment, the kind Professor he saw before him was gone, and cold Professor Snape was back.  
"You may go now. I expect you to keep up the good work, Potter. No slacking."  
Harry hurried out of the classroom, and nearly ran straight into Draco.  
"HARRY! Are you okay? He didn't get into you, did he?"  
"No... He actually complimented me... And... He said I have my mother's eyes."  
"Wow, he must really like you if you got a compliment." Draco's voice was full of wonder, and they talked of all the opportunities they could have if two heads of houses liked them.  
"Imagine the trouble we could get out of."  
Draco sat with the Gryffindors at dinner, and Pansy and Theodore even joined them as well.   
They didn't even mind the weird looks they got from the rest of the House.   
Harry couldn't help but think that this was the beginning to some very weird friend ships.


	7. the match

Harry went through the rest of his day in an anxious haze. Even in potions class he has nervous, something that had never happened before.  
Professor Snape noticed, and pulled him aside.  
"Potter, you have nothing to worry about. If you father was anything, he was a good quidditch player. You are bound to inherit his skill. And furthermore, I have forbidden the Slytherin team from using any...unsavory tactics. You and your team should be just fine. Relax."  
His voice had been soothing and warm, as it had been for a good number of days.  
Over the course of the year Harry had slowly inched his way onto the good side of Professor Snape, and was quite proud of his achievement.  
It all began when Harry was caught stealing brooms with Draco to fly around the castle. Professor trelawny had dropped an orb from her top window, and Harry caught it. All in perfect sight of professor McGonagall. That same day she had whisked him away to train, and her gone to Snape for flying help. He had even coerced the Professor to divulge a few details about his mother.  
And now, Harry could see his work put to good use.  
Harry walked through the corridor, Draco and Hermione by his side, and told his friends what Snape had said to him.  
"Really? But Slytherin always cheats. Snape must really like you if he told Flint no foul play." Draco smiled at Harry, squeezing his shoulders comfortingly.  
"Now you really have nothing to worry about. Snape is on your side, you've got me and Pansy and everyone and you're one of the fastest fliers I've ever seen. You'll do perfectly."  
Before Harry could completely comprehend Draco's words, and the compliment, his friends ran off to the stadiums, and he was ushered into Gryffindor's locker room.  
A quick speech from Wood, and the players poured into the field.  
Harry kicked off the ground, grunting at the sudden drop in temperature.  
The two teams circled into formation as madam Hooch called out out the rules.  
It took took all of Harry's concentration to hear her words, as the pounding of his heart deafened his ears.  
He scanned the stands for his friends, his worry lessening when his gaze met Draco's mercury eyes.  
'They're here. I'll be okay.'  
The game began and went on without a hitch until suddenly Harry's broom decided it didn't want him upon it any more.  
It jerked back and forth, bucking and swaying as it tried to throw him off.  
One moment he was riding peacefully, the next he was hanging by his fingertips.  
Almost as suddenly as it began, it ended.  
He hauled himself back up onto his broom, and a flash of gold wizzed by his face.  
Pressing himself close to the broom, he took off after it.  
The Slytherin seeker saw it as well, and was hot on Harry's trail.  
A bludger, originally aimed for Wood, smacked the tail end of Harry's broom as he flew by, and he was sent face first into the air.  
A cold metallic taste was on Harry's tongue when he tumbled onto the ground, and he felt his body retch.  
Finally, he spat out a small, golden ball, and watched in amazement as the snitch unfurled its wings, and the commentator called out Gryffindor's victory.  
Fans swarmed the field, and Harry found himself swooped up into a warm embrace.  
"I thought you were dead for sure! Merlin, Harry, don't do that!" Draco's voice was shaken and filled with worry.  
"I'm okay, Draco. Dray, calm down, I'm fine. What happened?"  
He pulled away to look his friend in the eye.  
Draco's voice was hard when he answered.  
"Quirrell. He was trying to curse your broom. 'Mione thought it might be Snape, but I didn't think he would. Not after the other day. We were going to go talk to him. He likes me. He'll listen."  
~G~


	8. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post early because I don't know if I'll have time again Wednesday.  
> This is just the introduction of Narcissa coming into the major plot. That and them going to Snape.  
> 

The four hurried down into the dungeons, Draco at the lead. He cursed quietly when he arrived at Snape's door, seeing nothing but a stone wall.  
"Locked. Shite. I'll get him."  
Draco took a large breath, and at the top of his lungs, bellowed, "OI! OLD SLITHER FACE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"  
Hermione gasped quietly, obviously surprised that Draco could disrespect a teacher like that, but the furious pre-teen didn't care.  
The wall shimmered and a door slowly formed out of the cold stones. "What, may I ask, brings me the privilege of four first years at my door?"  
"You saw what happened to Harry at the match. What was that? Why is Quirell trying to kill Harry?!" The potions master's eyes flashed, and for a moment Draco's anger was replaced by fear.  
Until Snape responded.  
"Do not know what you are talking about, and I assure you, if I did, I could do nothing to change what another Professor was doing. I would suggest you try to stay away from him."  
"You do know, you always know. And don't even try to say otherwise. I know all about you. So what are you going to do?" Draco took a step towards his teacher, but was stilled by a raising of Snape's hand.  
"I. Can. Not. Control. Quirell. I am sorry to say, but there is nothing I can do."  
Draco growled under his breath.  
“Sir, what do you mean there’s nothing you can do? He tried to jinx Harry.” Hermione’s voice was quiet, but Draco could hear the silent fury simmering underneath its tones.  
“Miss Granger, you would do well to understand that I am not the headmaster, but merely a teacher. I can, though, promise to keep a wary eye on our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Harry has my full protection. If anyone tries to harm him again, I will intervene. Now, if you all would be so kind as to exit my office, I have fourth year essays to grade.”  
He turned away, but Draco noticed how his eyes lingered on Harry for a moment, an odd glow in their black depths.  
‘At least Harry will be safe.’  
-X-  
Draco’s quill scratched against the parchment, and he grimaced down at the words.

Dear Mother,  
I have made many new friends here, and am quite happy with Hogwarts so far. Thank you for insisting I go here.  
About my friends. I'd like if you didn't tell Father who they are. He wouldn't approve, but they are good people, and I don't want to not be their friend just because Father wouldn't approve.  
I met a boy named Ronald Weasley, and he is actually quite good at Wizarding Chess. Almost as good as me.  
There's another, a girl. Her name is Hermione. She's a muggle born, but so brilliant you'd think she belonged to Merlin himself.  
I still talk to Blaise and Pansy and the boys, though. We're all good friends.  
And finally...Harry. Harry Potter. He's kind and brilliant and nice and I really like him. He's a good friend.  
What's bugging me is...someone is trying to hurt him. Professor Quirell. He tried to jinx his broom and throw him off. If it weren't for Hermione setting his cloak on fire, Harry would be dead.  
I don't know what you could do, but I don't know who else to turn to.  
Please, Mother, you have to help him. I don't want to lose my friend.  
Your Loving Son,  
Draco

He carefully spun the paper and tied it tight with a gleaming silver ribbon.  
Draco rushed through the castle to the owlry.  
"Thrane?"  
His deep black owl swooped down to his shoulder and Draco stroked his head lovingly.  
"Please take this to mother. Give it to no one but her. Not even father."  
The large bird hooted his understanding and left into the night.  
'Please mother. You have to help '  
-S-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a double post on the next chapter, so be warned. It's a big one.


	9. in which Draco realizes he is very very gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised I am posting a double. Hope you like. ^.^

Harry shook off the cold air and concentrated on keeping his footsteps silent.   
He'd been stalking Quirrell for longer than he wanted to admit.  
So far all he knew was the man had an unhealthy obsession with garlic and that turbin never came off. Like literally never.  
'Maybe Draco was wro-'  
Before he could finish the thought, the professor took a turn into the third floor stairs, east corridor.   
'What are you doing here?' Harry hurried after his, but the stairs jerked away from the wall and carried him off.  
He held on tightly and waited for them to stop moving, confusion swamping him when they finally do.   
A large, wooden door sat before him, and he hurried in before the stairs could move again.  
Harry strolled through the room and gasped when he came to a large mirror.  
A beautiful woman stood behind him, and a man who looked very much like Harry stood by her side.  
Draco was holding his waist, but when Harry looked behind him, he saw that he was indeed still alone.   
He sat in front of the mirror for countless hours, and finally, when the sun peaked over the window sill, he pulled himself away and walked to the dorm rooms to change.   
When he finally made it into the great hall, he saw all of his friends crowded onto the Gryffindor table, an open spot directly in between Hermione and Draco.   
A small bubble of warmth burrowed into Harry's stomach as he slipped between his best friends, and he bumped shoulders with Draco.  
He leaned in towards the blonde, "I need to show you something tonight. Meet us at the Gryffindor entry way." His voice was nothing but a whisper of a whisper, yet Draco heard and nodded sharply.  
After filling his plate and cleaning it promptly he, Hermione, Ron and all their Slytherin friends ventured outside into the crisp air, breaking off and wandering apart until it was only Harry, Hermione and Draco.   
"I'm going to go get a start on that potions essay. You two should do the same. I'll see you in the common room, Harry. Bye, boys."  
Harry fidgeted awkwardly with the sleeve of his robe.  
Draco noticed immediately.  
"Harry if you wish to go, you can. If I've... done anything to upset you... Please just understand I didn't mean it."  
When Draco moved to walk away, Harry jerked out of his stupor and grabbed the blonde's shoulder.   
He tried to find the words to explain what he had seen in the mirror, to apologize for what he had seen, what he had felt.  
He couldn’t find any, so he decided just to show Draco.   
"You didn't do anything, Draco. I'm just...you know that thing I told you I wanted to show you tonight? I...I'll just show you now. Come on."  
Harry set out in the direction of the castle, Draco firmly in tow.   
He was going to get his friend to understand, one way or another.   
-G-  
My wrist throbbed where Harry’s grip dug into my skin, but I didn’t care.  
‘Where is he going to be this...urgent?’  
Draco groaned when they turned another corner into another corridor until he noticed exactly where they were.   
“Is this the-”  
“We’re in the third corridor. West side. Yeah. But there is a mirror I need to show you. It’s a mirror.”  
“A mirror? Why is Merlin’s beard would you drag me all the way out here just to show me a mirror. I have one in my trunk.”  
Harry just shook his head and drug the exasperated blonde to a large wooden door.  
The two boys crept in quietly, Harry glancing around to see if anyone else was in the room.   
‘What is he so worried about.’  
As they delved into the back of the room, it slowly got darker and darker until Draco couldn’t see anything, and he reached out to grasp Harry’s hand.  
“Stay close. It isn’t much farther.”   
Moments later Draco saw a slant of light shining onto a grand mirror.  
The letters Erised scrolled in an elegant script on the top.   
“This is...father has told me about this mirror. It can see straight into your soul. It shows you your greatest…”  
As Draco gazed into it, his voice trailed off.   
His mother was standing at his side, his father no where to be seen. And Harry...Harry was gripping his hand tightly, his head leaning on Draco’s shoulder.  
Mirror-Draco turned to Mirror-Harry and their lips touched briefly.  
Draco ran.  
He ran and didn’t stop, even when Harry called after him to slow.  
He ran straight out of the building, and straight into the huge grounds keeper, Hagrid.   
“Oi! You alrigh’, Malfoy?”   
Draco looked up at the man and promptly burst into tears.  
“He’s going to be furious. My father will hear about this, and he’s going to pull me out of school and he’s going to hate me and it’s going to ruin everything!”  
It took the large man nearly two hours to calm Draco enough to get any sense out of him.   
After that it took another hour for Draco to explain everything.   
“Well, the way I see i’, you can either ‘ell your mom and no’ your dad, or jus’ keep i’ ‘o yourself.”  
Hagrid’s words shouldn’t have helped. They should have just make Draco monumentally furious and sent him stomping from the hut, but for some unknown reason, he was reassured.  
His mind calmed down as the giant’s tone washed over him. It probably helped that Fluffy was licking away at Draco’s fingertips.   
“You’re right. Mother will understand. I’ll owl her tonight.” He glanced outside, shocked at the darkness swiftly falling, and turned back to Hagrid, “or maybe first thing tomorrow.”   
After one last polite sip of the bitter tea, Draco rose and left the large hutt, swiftly moving to the school and to the dungeons.   
‘And maybe I should talk to Hermione. She’ll know what to do.’  
-S-


	10. so so so so sorry

Hey babez. I've been really busy fixing loop holes in the already existing chapters and its finals week and I'm so so sorry. I'll be posting a but late, but this chapter will be great and a new (well new to my story) character shall be rearing her gorgeous head! Stick with me. I'm sorry. I'll post ASAP!!!!!!!


	11. Hermione

Hermione smiled evilly as Draco skipped away, a plan forming in her mind.   
She had known they liked each other, but didn't realize they knew it as well.   
She let her mind wander and formulate a plan.   
'I'm going to need Pansy. And maybe Ron, too!'  
-H-   
Hermione smiled down at the two boys, entangled together after her plan worked perfectly.   
"Hermi-" Draco stuttered slightly, but Harry remained silent.  
It wasn't until a calm voice reached the five friends that harry snapped out of his revere.   
"Hermione, what did you do to them? It was very clever whatever it was. I didn't think they'd realize their feelings for many more months." The quiet girl with a soft voice and bright blonde hair swayed away, leaving the boys snapped out of their thoughts and Hermione grinning in triumph with Pansy and a delerious Ron at her side.   
"So, now that we have had this little epiphany, I believe you two need to have a little talk. I'll see you in the common room, Harry."  
Hermione smiled sweetly, her usual bossy demeanor returning to replace the odd, manipulative one.   
As she walked away, Ron stuck close on her heels, and she felt comfort in knowing that her friend supported her. Even if it was only because he had a crush.   
-H-


	12. In Which a Very Sorry Author Wishes her Audience to Become Involved

¡¡FOUR DAYS EARLIER!!

Harry shuddered slightly as the cold wind assaulted his face. His shivers did not go unnoticed by one certain Slytherin, and a thin arm snaked around his shoulders, leaving a deep green scarf to warm the brunette.

"You're as dense as you look, Potter, leaving the castle without a scarf." Although the words were condescending, Draco's tone was soft and slightly worried. 

"But why would I worry about it when you're here to give me one" Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco, and skipped forward to dodge the swift smack his friend was sending his way. 

Giggles filled the air as the boys chased each other, snowballs and light jinxs swirling through the air. 

It wasn't until Hermione walked into the middle of the fray that they stopped. Of course, a snowball smacked her in the back of the head first. 

The blond culprit froze in his tracks, but before Hermione could turn her wrath on him, Harry sprung to his rescue.

"Oh, Hermione! Did you hear? I got an E on my herbology essay because of you. Thanks so much."

She set aside her irritation towards Draco to turn to Harry. 

"That's excellent, Harry. Now maybe next time you won't need me to help you." With a sharp nod of her head she sauntered away, pausing not too far away from the pair and turning back to face them. 

"Oh and, by the way, Snape was looking for the pair of you. Said it was something to do with an essay."

The two boys exchanged a look, and scurried off to the dungeons, eager to see their favorite teacher. 

Little did they know, it wasn't their teacher waiting for them. 

~

Harry heard soft giggles coming from the Potions Classroom, and he hesitated walking in. 

"That doesn't sound like Professor Snape to me." Draco nodded in agreement, but pushed the door open anyway. 

The sight that welcomed them both shocked and terrified them. Blaise, splayed across one of the desks, and Pansy, sprawled next to him. 

The moment Blaise's eyes locked onto Draco's he let out a purr that shot pure anger into Harry's mind.

"We've been waiting for you two."

Pansy stalked towards Harry, but he didn't notice due to the positively disgusting look Draco was receiving. 

Neither boy thought the act was a bit over the top. Neither noticed that the actors resembled many promiscuous ladies off muggle movies. Neither cared.

Before he noticed Draco's heated glare pointed towards Pansy, Harry lunged at Blaise.

His knuckles connected harshly with the other boys jaw. 

Blaise fell on his rump, and an irate Harry stormed out of the dungeons, not stopping till he reached his bed, and fell face first into it. 

Even when Ron attempted to wake him for supper, he stayed face-down in his sheets.

He stayed that way for 2 days. 

~

On Day 3 Hermione, furious he was ruining such a brilliant plan, drug him out of bed herself.

"You've missed an entire day of class, Snape was furious, and McGonagall was going to come get you herself. Get. Up."

She personally hauled him to the great hall for breakfast, and wasn't satisfied till he had begun to pile a plate. 

"Now. You missed an important lesson with Flitwick, and Snape taught us a new potion, but you should be fine, as good as you are in that class. As she spoke , Harry was oblivious to a Slytherin snaking in beside him until it was too late.

A thin yet strong arm held his waist, and he froze at the touch.

"We have to talk, Potter."

 

Soooooooo my lovelies....it's been a while. 

Here is where you wonderful people come in. 

I'm stuck. So stuck. 

Soooo if you want them to have the talk and start dating, comment 1.

If you want them to avoid everything and Mione to have yo force it, comment 2

If you want them to admit it, but choose to stay friend (temporarily) comment 3

Soooooooo vote away lovelies!!

Again, I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the delay, but I have a job, and school troubles (applications and deadlines and failed scholarships) have kept my fingers from the keys  
If you will ever find it in your heart to forgive me, we shall plow forward with the boy crushes and straight into the voting! Thank you so much for the patience.   
Love you, Lovelies!


	13. Hello my friends

Hello everyone. So I haven't posted in nearly forever, and I'm so sorry for that. I am currently in my first semester at college and it's been tough.   
So this may come as a shock to a lot of you, but I haven't forgotten my little Draco and Harry. I'm still here.  
I'm just not happy with my own work. I've decided that it would just be better for everyone if I were to enhance my writing. So...This is going to be odd and off and weird, but I'm ditching this particular brand of The Golden Four, and making a new one.  
I'll be posting either a new strain of this on later chapters or as a completely new story. soooooooo.  
You guys can choose.

New story all together or just the new story in new chapters.


	14. OFFICIAL

I AM OFFICIALLY REPOSTING!!! IT WILL BE CALLED  
"SCARED POTTER? "  
LOOK FOR IT, LOVELIES


End file.
